YoonMin Drabble
by Min kitty
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble singkat dari couple termanis yaitu YoonMin. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**NOVEL**

 **Main cast : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Hanya sebuah drabble singkat tentang YoonMin couple.**

 **Bisa lanjut jadi seri drabble atau engga tergantung Review**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Cappucino.. Ya minuman itulah yang saat ini menemani seorang Park Jimin, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan modern musik sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Sambil sesekali menyesap cappucino hangatnya, dia tetap terlihat fokus pada sebuah novel yang ada di tangannya, sambil menggumamkan kata demi kata yang tertulis indah di novel tersebut.

"Lelaki tampan bersurai mint terlihat memasuki sebuah cafe kecil di sudut kota Seoul.", tepat setelah menggumamkan itu, tiba-tiba sesosok namja tampan berkulit pucat dan bersurai mint masuk ke dalam cafe tempat Jimin yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya itu.

"Lelaki itu memesan ice americano kesukaannya, sambil memperhatikan sosok lelaki manis yang kini mencuri perhatiannya.", Jimin bergumam pelan, masih fokus membaca novelnya membuat Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang kini diam-diam menatapnya lekat. Tampak sinar ketertarikan dari mata laki-laki tersebut.

"Lelaki itu memutuskan menghampiri sosok manis itu dengan Ice americano di tangan kanannya, kini lelaki itu berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok manis itu. Dan berkata..." Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedari tadi dilakukannya "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?", tanya seorang lelaki berambut Mint itu sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya. Diam, lebih tepatnya terkejut saat Jimin menoleh dan mendapati sosok dalam novelnya kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

Cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Jimin mulai bersuara "Err, silahkan."

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Jimin sambil meletakkan Ice americanonya di meja, tersenyum penuh arti dan mengatakan "Min Yoongi. Namamu?"

Jimin yang masih shock menjawab dengan gelagapan antara malu dan tidak percaya, "Aku Park Jimin."

Dan semenjak pertemuan manis itu, Jimin bersumpah akan menemui sang penulis novel lalu membayarnya dengan ribuan coklat karena mempertemukan dirinya dengan sosok tampan yang kini berada di depan matanya. Lelaki tampan itu.. Min Yoongi.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Leaves**

 **Main cast : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin, Slight VMin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Hanya sebuah drabble singkat tentang YoonMin couple.**

 **Bisa lanjut jadi seri drabble atau engga tergantung Review**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin menerbangkan daun-daun gugur yang telah memenuhi seluruh penjuru kota Seoul mengingat saat ini tengah memasuki musim gugur. Lelaki bersurai coklat tua kini tampak duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di taman kota. Diabaikannya semilir angin yang perlahan membuat tubuhnya membeku, orang-orang yang melintasi taman tersebut hanya menatap iba pada lelaki tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, orang gila saja enggan duduk disana tanpa mengenakan jaket atau mantel dicuaca dingin seperti ini. Pipi lelaki tersebut tampak semerah tomat akibat suhu yang sangat rendah saat ini. Jemarinya yang membeku menggenggam erat sebuah undangan pernikahan yang bertuliskan, _Min Yoongi & Jeon Jungkook. _

"Hhhh." Lelaki tersembut menghembuskan nafas kasar berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya.

 _Flashback_

" _Min, kurasa kita cukup sampai disini saja. Aku tidak bisa bertahan denganmu, kau tau kan? Aku mencintai Jungkook bahkan saat kita masih bersama. Kau juga tahu aku bersamamu hanya karena ayahku mengancam akan menarik seluruh hak warisku jika tidak menikah denganmu. Dan, sekarang ayahku sudah mati. Apalagi yang kuharapkan dari hubungan ini? Perusahaan telah jatuh seutuhnya padaku." Lelaki bernama Min Yoongi itu tampak mengambil kunci mobilnya dari meja nakas seraya melangkah keluar apartementnya, tepat sebelum keluar dia kembali berbalik menatap santai sosok didepannya yang kini terlihat sangat kacau, "Satu lagi Jimin, aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai ke kantormu besok. Kuharap kau langsung menandatanganinya." Yoongi melangkah keluar meninggalkan lelaki bersurai coklat yang saat ini telah telah jatuh terduduk di lantai._

" _M-min Yoongi hiks hiks." Pecah sudah tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan segala rasa sakit yang terus menerus menghujami hatinya. Bagaimana bisa suaminya ah tidak, mantan suaminya tega melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Ya, memang pernikahan ini berawal dari sebuah perjodohan. Namun, Jimin tak bisa membohongi perasaannya, bahwa dia amat sangat mencintai Min Yoongi, suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan bercerai dan meninggalkannya._

 _End Flashback_

"Jimina, kau sudah gila eoh?" sebuah suara terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah mantel yang kini tersampir di bahu mungil Jimin, lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk diam di taman tanpa berniat beranjak barang sedetik.

"Taehyunga, apa lebih baik aku hilang ingatan saja? Melupakan semuanya, tidak tahu apa-apa dan kehilangan semua perasaan ini.. aku lelah.." keluhnya pada namja yang kini duduk di samping Jimin sambil menatapnya khawatir. Jujur saja Taehyung sangat ingin membunuh Min Yoongi, bagaimana bisa lelaki bejat itu menyakiti Jimin, lelaki yang amat dicintai oleh Taehyung.

Perlahan Taehyung menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya, diusapnya pelan surai coklat milik Jimin seraya berbisik pelan ,"Menangislah, aku tau kau perlu itu. Aku ada disini untuk menjagamu. Jangan khawatirkan apa-apa, walaupun dia meninggalkanmu, ada aku yang terus mencintaimu. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Hiks…" isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Jimin yang tampak bergetar hebat. Jimin menyesal menolak cinta lelaki yang kini memeluknya dan malah menikah dengan lelaki bejat yang tega meninggalkannya itu.

Jimin memeluk erat tubuh lelaki yang notabene adalah sahabatnya itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk meredam tangisannya yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

Taehyung mengecup rambut Jimin lembut meresapi wangi jeruk yang menguar dari surai kecoklatan itu, berusaha menenangkan Jimin. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok namja bersurai abu-abu memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Lelaki itu tampak meremas mantelnya, ia cemburu dan menyesal…

"Mengapa kau disini hyung? Kajja kita pulang, kita harus menyiapkan pernikahan kita." Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi lelaki imut dihadapannya. "Ne, kajja." Min Yoongi menggengam tangan Jeon Jungkook, tunangannya dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Bersama dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan di seluruh penjuru kota, Yoongi bergumam pelan sesaat sebelum meninggalkan mantan istrinya yang kini berada di pelukan lelaki lain ,

" _Bahagialah, mianhe. Aku lega ada sosok yang menjagamu setelah aku yang brengsek ini menyakitimu. Biarlah rasa menyesal ini terus ada di dalam hatiku dan menghantui sisa hidupku. Annyeong Park Jimin, maaf baru menyadarinya. Aku mencintaimu."_

END

Jangan tanya ini apa karena author saja tidak tau ini apa *plak

Drabble gaje ini selesai dalam 20 menit tanpa edit /ga nanya

Ayo kasi reviewnya biar author semangat kedepannya buat ngelanjutin drabble series ini. Review sangat berharga bagi author/? #gananya

#cipok reader atu


End file.
